ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella McDonnell/YouTube videos/Drawing My Favorite Marvel Characters Into the MCU
Cast *Stella McDonnell as herself * (archive footage) as himself **Maurice LaMarche as Howard Stern's voice *Ryan Reynolds (archive footage) as Wade Wilson/Deadpool **Nolan North as Deadpool's voice * (archive footage) as himself * (archive footage) as Leonidas Transcript The video starts with Stella waving to the audience. *'Stella:' G'day, Stellarings! Stella here for another video here on YouTube! The only place where people like Howard Stern are unsafe from criticism. It then shows a short redubbed clip of Howard Stern at his show. *'Howard:' Hey, less talk and more action. Unless you want to show me some of your butt. *'Stella:' Yeah, gross. I'm married. But anyway, since last month, 20th Century Fox... Part of the 20th Century Fox fanfare plays. *'Stella:' Keep it down, okay? Fox is now owned by Disney. With that acquisition, Disney has now access to franchises like The Simpsons, Alien, Avatar, Home Alone and Independence Day, besides, of course, the live-action rights for X-Men and Fantastic Four and, uh, (confused) National Geographic?! Seriously?! If some years ago, when we talked about takeovers by big companies, it would like like this... She shows a photo saying "Subway. An AOL Time Warner company". *'Stella:' Now, it's probably like this. She shows a photo saying "Subway. A division of The Walt Disney Company". *'Stella:' With this acquisition, one thing is for sure: X-Men and Fantastic Four will be rebooted once more, this time on the MCU. It then shows redubbed footage of Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool. *'Ryan:' Wait, does that mean I'm getting rebooted too? I can't be Green Lantern again! Gimme a chance! *'Stella:' Don't worry, Marvel Studios said you'll keep how you are now. Now, I am gonna draw random characters, formerly Fox-owned or not, in the MCU. FYI, I'm also gonna draw them after my dream actor as well. And before you ask, I'm not drawing Spider-Man characters like MJ or Harry, since those characters are basically Michelle and Ned. Even if Ned is technically two-in-one. If you're a true Spider-Man fan, you know that those characters were only introduced in the comics when Peter was in college. Unless you're thinking of Ultimate. A title card shows up saying "M.O.D.O.K.". *'Stella:' Before I start drawing, I should state who I see playing him. I may or may not blow up the entire comment section for this, but Seth Rogen. Cricket sounds are heard, then morphing into the iconic Seth Rogen laugh. *'Stella:' Yeah, that. I mean, who did you expect? Mike Myers? He's just perfect. (silence) Wait, is all that because of the upcoming The Lion King remake? She grabs a pencil and some paper. *'Stella:' Well, to start, I've selected a photo of Rogen and a photo of M.O.D.O.K. on my laptop in order to get inspired. Enough inspiration, time to draw. She starts drawing. She then finishes drawing and shows to the audience. A new title card shows saying "Doctor Doom". *'Stella:' One of the best things about the acquisition is that Marvel Studios can finally use Doctor Doom in the MCU. Yes, he's mainly associated to the Fantastic Four, but he's also a good candidate to replace the big purple daddy with that glove. Who do I see as Doom? Simple, Wes Bentley. Wanna know why? Well, he just looks good as him. That's it. She grabs her pencil and turns the page. She begins drawing. *'Stella:' Drawing celebrities as certain characters was always fun to me. Just is. I always did this since I was a near teen. She then finishes it and shows it. *'Stella:' How does it look. Great, huh? Then, it shows a title card saying "Yelena Belova". *'Stella:' Guys, If I was part of the MCU, who do you envision me as? (she gets an answer) This may because I like evil or it would be cool for this person to have a pink highlight, but Yelena Belova. (she hears cricket sounds) Seriously? Come on! I'd be great as her! Wanna see it? She starts drawing. *'Stella:' Still not convinced? Well, take a look. She shows it. Then, archive footage of JonTron appears. *'Jon:' It's... it's awful. (angrily) it's all f***in' awful! It's all of it, all of it! And every single one of them sucks! *'Stella:' For people like this footage, shut the f*** up! Yeesh! Well, now, be honest, do I look great? Let me know in the comments below. Should I draw more? The screen blows up with the words "yes" filling the screen. Another titlecard shows up saying "J. Jonah Jameson". *'Stella:' I have no idea if he is gonna be in Far From Home or not, so just drawing him cause why not. I know J.K. Simmons is memorable, but since he's now Gordon in the DCEU, why not invert the roles and let Gary Oldman do the job? She begins drawing. She then shows. *'Stella:' I tried my best to not look like Nolanverse's Gordon and keep some traits of the comics' Jameson like the characteristic clothing and that beautiful forehead. Well, I suppose I have time for one more. A titlecard saying "Wolverine" appears. *'Stella:' Of course, I had to finish with one of my favorite Marvel characters ever. I'm trying to go with a classic approach: keep closer to the comics while resembling my choice for actor. As much I like Jackman, I felt like something was off. And yeah, talking about the iconic outfit. And my choice for actor is... Gerard Butler. Footage of 300 with Butler as Leonidas shows up. *'Butler:' This... is... Sparta! *'Stella:' Yes, that Gerard Butler. Trust me, after his stint as Leonidas, I'm pretty sure he can be everyone's favorite mutant. She starts drawing. *'Stella:' Guys, be honest with me... do you think that I could soon do a movie on it? I dunno, either as a screenwriter or even as a director? Let me know in the comments below. She finishes the drawing and shows it. *'Stella:' Well, that's it for now. Don't forget to favorite it and share it with your friends. If you aren't subscribed yet, what are you waiting for? Remember, I'm also on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, TikTok and Patreon. Goodbye for now, see you soon! The video ends. Category:Videos Category:YouTube Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas